I never regretted us
by Kindred01
Summary: Draco is angry at his father who will disown him if he doesn't behave. But Draco will flip his lid when he learns that his father had married his ex.


Draco stormed though his father manor, a letter in his hand and a scowl on his face scaring off any house elf that dared to show their face to him. He reached his father's offices and pushed the door open worthy of Severus Snape's entrance any day. "What is this?" He hissed at his father. Who was sat behind his desk looking though a document as his son walked up to him slamming down the screwed up letter in his hand. "Well?" He hissed.

Lucius looked up at him with a playful glare in his eyes as he sat back in his chair as he picked up the letter and opened it up and read it "Loo Loo." He called out, a house elf appeared by the side of the older blonde and smiled at him

"You called Loo Loo sir?" She asked, Draco sneered at the house elf dressed in a clean pillow case and wearing socks.

"Yes I would like a coffee and get one for my son." He asked

"I don't want coffee." He hissed, as Loo Loo popped out the room as Draco dropped into a chair.

He waited for his father to say this was a mistake or he was joking but nothing as the man read though the letter "Yes this seems right? Why is there a problem?" He asked, with a smile.

"PROBLEM! PROBLEM YOU ARE THREATENING TO DISINHERIT ME IF I DON'T BEHAVE!" He yelled as a try of coffee appeared on desk. "Since when do you care about me and my life style?" He hissed, with a sneered as he watched his father pour himself a coffee

"I have always cared Draco and your last party not only made the paper but the front page. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes mind altering sweets and fountains of gold alcohol? A number of your party goers were underage and there are complaints from both boys and girls about being drugged and attacked." He told him. Draco's jaw tighten as his hand gripped the chair arms.

"They are lies!" He snarled

"None the less Draco these parties are getting more out of control. All I ask of you…" Draco stood up and snarled at him and was ready to show when the door open.

Draco eyes widen as he stared at the dark haired boy that walked in, his hands were pressed on a swell on his stomach "Lucius is everything alright?" He asked, as he walked up to him and stood next to the man

"What's this? Why is Potter here?" He hissed as the dark haired 20 year old let Lucius warped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Harry had been living with me for the last 2 year and had been a beautiful ray of light in my life since you mother had up left me." Harry smiled down at him as the man placed a hand on the bump

"No I see what this is all about? You need to fuck something young to feel like a man so you pick Potter! So he spreads his leg and no he's pregnant and wants my money for himself!" Harry frowned and sighed as he looked at the red face blonde

"I don't need your father's money Draco, my mother and father left me enough to keep me happy and I am also the Lord to the house of Black I am not as well off as you and your father but I am happy enough with my own." Harry told him.

Draco snarled at him and walked around the desk towards his father and Harry pointing his wand at the emerald eyed young man "Did you tell my father that you dated me ummm? Did you tell him that you were pregnant and told me it was mine?" Harry's face darken as he looked at Draco as he felt Lucius pull him close and kiss his forehead

"Harry told me that you both dated and then when he found out he was pregnant you called him a whore a slut and then pushed him out of your home." Lucius said to him "I also know that Harry lost the child when you pushed him out of your house and he fell losing the baby." Draco eyes flicked to Harry and looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Now you trying my father?" Draco hissed as he jabbed his wand in Harry's shoulder.

"Draco you are on thin ice, I've been looking after Harry since I found out about what you done." Lucius said as he pushed away the wand.

"What I've done! He's got you fooled…"

"Enough Draco enough." The younger Malfoy snarled and turned and walked out the room leaving Harry and Lucius to look at each other.

Later on….

Harry was sat up in bed as his hand rested on his bump soothing the child within him. Lucius walked into the room and watched the dark haired young man and smiled softly as he walked over to him "My sweet raven don't worry yourself over Draco, he will come around soon enough." Harry looked up at him as the blonde sat down on the bed with him. The younger man sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Lucius you don't know what it was like to be with him. He was controlling he didn't like me meeting my friends going to work. He would throw those parties and end up in bed with others while I would have to sleep alone." He said as he felt hot tears roll down his face, it was the first time he spoke about how Draco treated him he only ever spoke out how their relationship ended

"Did he ever hit you?" Harry looked up at him "I mean before he threw you out?" He whispered

"Yes." Harry whispered, he could feel a lump in his throat and he started to cry even more and it only made Lucius reach out and pull him into his arms and press kisses all over his face.

"Shhh my love I won't ever let my son hurt you again, or our child." He told him as he let his husband seek comfort from him. "I wish you told me what he did to you?"

"I didn't want you to hate your son, he was all you had after your wife left you." Harry told him as he looked up at him.

Lucius smiled softly at him and ran his fingers though Harry inky black hair and watched as the way the younger man looked up at him. His eyes slightly red from crying his hand wondered down to the bite scare on Harry's neck and smiled as the younger man still tilted his head and offered more room to his neck. The blonde still remembered when he found out that Draco's boyfriend was in St Mongo's he didn't know what happen he just know that the healer asked him to come and see Harry. He found the dark haired 18 year old at the time was curled up and sobbing with his arms warped around his stomach. He couldn't understand his son how could do something so cruel and horrid as to push his pregnant boyfriend out the door and not care if he fall or not. He decide there and then to look after the dark haired teen. Coming out of his thoughts he leaned down and kissed his husband and let his hands rub his thighs "Do you regret turning me?" Harry moaned

"Never, the day I took you my bed I knew I would ask you to marry me and let me turn you." The younger vampire smiled at him "Do you regret anything my darling?" Harry looked up into stormy blue eyes and licked his lips

"I don't regret us."


End file.
